Kagome la fea
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Sinopsis: Kagome es la típica chica fea de la escuela hasta que un día conoce a un chico quien le hace cambiar de opinión y demuestra que la belleza no esta en el físico pero este chico tiene una apuesta que cumplir. ¿Cuál será?


¡Que onda! Espero que gusten por este fic, lo dedico a una amiga en la cual me base para esta historia, así que esta es por Ilse-kun .

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome la Fea

Autor: El ultimo rey dragón

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Los niños tontos siempre molestan a las niñas lindas **

Apenas el reloj puntal y tajantemente da las cuatro de la tarde; los presos del sistema educativo medio superior se libran de sus ataduras y vuelan al goce aquel de estar afuera solo tomando el sol, los padres mas autoritarios llaman a esto: "Perdida de tiempo". Este goce a veces consiste en la reunión casi tribal de determinados miembros de la comunidad estudiantil en pequeños grupos alrededor de la instalaciones preestablecidas para la enseñaza, en este tipo de reuniones podemos encontrar a las mas diversas y bastas personalidades que puede ser desde los mas rudos y viles hasta los que algunos denominan "Cool", sueño utópico de aquellos poco comprendidos en estas pequeñas masas de sociedad. La función de estas reuniones es primordialmente la diversión, esta puede ser sana y limpia pero también puede ser todo lo contrario generando en algunos dolor, burla y enojo. Ahora estimado lector fijemos nuestra atención en un grupo especifico cuyo punto de reunión es debajo las escaleras que dan directamente con la salida principal del instituto.

-¡Miren!- observo uno de los chicos ahí reunidos, este joven tiene un peinado excéntrico pues le hace ver como un punk- ¡Ahí viene!¡Ahí viene!¡Ahí viene la fea!

-Que buena vista tienes Ginta- comenta otro quien aparentemente viste de una manera fiera- Sin duda es ella ¡Amigos es hora de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a esa cegatona!

-Me parece una idea divertida- comento un tercer joven de cabellera larga y negra- ¡Que tal si le quitamos la cosa que mas aprecia!¡Ese mugre cuaderno que siempre carga!¡Si se lo quitamos por seguro se pondrá a llorar!

-Muy buena idea Mousse - le alabó Hakaku.

-¡Si es su diario se lo quemamos por fea!- resugirió Ginta.

-¡Pues bien!- exclamo Mousse - Yo le llamare la atención y cuando este distraída por mis galantes palabras le quitamos sus cosas y jugamos al gato y al ratón. ¡Bien escóndanse!¡Que la cegatona se aproxima!

Y efectivamente como lo había anticipado Mousse, una chica de mediana estatura, de cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo que hacia resaltar muy poco la belleza de este, unos bellos ojos cafés cubiertos por unos muy poco atractivos lentes de botella, si esto le sumamos el descolorido vestido largo de color verde que hacia que su figura se viera lo menos apetecible posible, sin contar que su situación actual, en la cual ella cargaba varios libros muy pesados sobre sus manos que le impedían de cierta manera caminar rápidamente.

-¡Buenas tardes Kagome!- saludo el joven con hipócrita sonrisa.

-¡Hola Mousse !- saludo la inocente quien mostró sus frenos al sonreír.

-Traes muchos libros Kagome ¿no me digas que piensas unirte a los ñoños del laboratorio?- sonrió el joven acercándose a la chica- lo mejor seria que dejaras eso libros por ahí botados y me acompañaras tomar un delicioso pastel y café, solo nosotros dos señorita Kagome.

-Es... Que... - se sonrojo levemente la dulce niña.

-Vamos, recuerde que en este mundo las verdaderas oportunidades solo se da una vez la vida.

-Ay... No sé Mousse - río la chiquilla- ¿Estas hablando en serio?¿Es que soy yo y tu sabes?

En estos lapsos de hermosa indecisión en el cual un corazón joven y tímido se tentado por el leve destello de una descolorida esperanza amorosa, esta acción puede generar en algunos (como en el caso de esta chica) un descontrol en sus acciones tan inconciente que parece una estupidez casi casi natural. Este efecto era el esperado por los compinches de nuestro infausto romeo. Al acto, como el águila que roba un pequeño conejo a la madre tierra, el punk y su compañero le robaron a la infeliz cuatro ojos un cuaderno (con la ilustración muy detallada de un espadachín vestido de verde) que estaba por encima de la pila de libros que cargaba. Ella al ver dicho suceso y al intentar recuperar en vana oportunidad su preciado cuaderno dejo caer al suelo todos los libros.

-Por favor dame mi cuadernito- pido Kagome de la mejor manera que podía.

-"Por favor dame mi cuadernito"-le imito Hakaku-¡Si lo quieres ven por el y tómalo!- se lo ofreció pero en el momento en que ella se disponía a tomarlo, este lo lanzo hacia su compañero en el inicio de tan cruel juego.

-Veamos que tiene la fea en su diario- comento el Punk quien hojeo con violencia el cuaderno- Pero mira Hakaku no es un diario sino una dizque novela: "Riviera, la tierra prometida" Si la tierra prometida para las feas- Kagome volvió a intentar recuperar su cuaderno pero este voló de nuevo a las manos de Hakaku.

-¡OH! Miren- volvió a hojear el pequeño cuadernito- hasta dibujos trae, con todo y mapas de tu mundo ensoñado para las feas.

-¡Dame eso!- insistió la pelinegra quien en un arranque de enojo se lanzo contra Hakaku pero inevitablemente cayo en su trampa y el cuaderno voló de nuevo a manos del punk.

-Escuchen esto: "Y entonces el heroico Ein levanto su espada ante el Accursed, este al ver el espíritu indomable del joven se río: -Acaso tu joven del gremio de los ángeles deseas levantar tu juicio ante nosotros, pero que es un ángel sin alas sino un simple mortal. El joven guerrero sintió una dulce apoyo en su hombro era Fía, la espadachina de largo cabello verde: -Ein debemos salvar a Riviera, no podemos permitir que la Retribución llegue" ¡Va que bodrio!- la pobre Kagome se abalanza de nuevo contra el joven pero este volvió lanzar el cuaderno pero esta vez quien lo recibió fue Mousse .

-¡Que bueno que lo atrapaste!- sonríe la pobre chica al creer que su cuaderno estaba en manos amigas.

-Si, verdad... Que bueno... -sonrió Mousse quien fingió dárselo pero cuando ella estaba punto de tomarlo- ¡Te engañe!- lanzo el cuaderno a sus compinches.

La desesperación de Kagome crecía mas y mas a cada minuto, odiaba que le hicieran este tipo de mal pasadas. Detestaba a morir caer siempre en este juego del gato y el ratón, donde siempre era ella el ratón, aunque si a ella le tocara ser el gato también lo detestaría pues ella comprendía la situación tan horrible de este juego pero esta no era su situación. Ella era el ratón y a toda costa sin importa que, debía recuperar su cuaderno. Faltaba poco para que perdiera los estribos ya no aguantaba las burlas de sus compañeros y cuando creyó ya no poder contener las lagrimas, entre el pase y pase de su cuaderno, este fue capturado habidamente por alguien muy conocida para nuestra protagonista.

-No deberían molestar a las chicas lindas de esta manera caballeros- comento el joven pelinegro quien sostenía el cuadernito y se aproximaba a su dueña ante la mirada atónita de sus agresores.

-¡Líder...!- pronuncio Kagome sosteniendo ya que lo pronto seria el llanto.

-¡Miren es el líder de los nerds del laboratorio!- comento Ginta quien recibió una mirada gélida del líder.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- le recrimino Mousse quien parecía molesto por la presencia intrusa- ¡Ya te dieron tu certificado, ni deberias venir a la escuela... Largarte!

El "líder" se ajusto sus lentes y observo detenidamente a los agresores de su amiga, detallo cada rasgo que le diera una arma deductiva en el fin de darles un merecido escarmiento a trío tan cobarde.

-Creo- dijo el lider con una sonrisa- que no deberia hablarme en ese tono señor Mousse , veamos, su rostro muestra un enfado natural hacia mi presencia pero no solo es eso. Suponiendo que sus rasgos de conducta no han cambiado en nada desde mi salida de esta escuela, esta mañana volvio a ser rechasado por enésima vez por la señorita _Shampoo_, este hecho no solo se refleja en su patética postura, típica del hombre que desea descargar su odio hacia si mismo por ser no mas que un estorbo para lo que falsamente creer es el amor de su vida, ni por el imperdonable acto de descargar esa rabia con mi noble amiga. Tenemos evidencias fisicas del hecho, si somos observadores lograremos ver que en un cesto de basura cerca de las escaleras hay un manojo de rosas, las cuales por su tallado y envoltura corresponden a las que vende a pocas cuadras de aquí, a una tienda espesifica donde los unicos que compran ahí son aquellos que tienen una pasion muy grande pero por desgracia no son correspondidos.

-¡Mousse rechazado por enésima vez!- se miraron asombrados tanto Ginta como Hakaku, Mousse solo permanecio callado y rojo del coraje, por las verdaderas palabras del joven que pasaba a su lado.

-Mas vale usted en callar señor Ginta- hablo el nerd quien observo al punk si mucho asombro- uno no se debe romper mucho la cabeza para saber el verdadero significado de tan ridiculo peinado, no representa el espíritu revelde de la juventud que se lanza contra el sistema. No, ese peinado solo es una burda forma de llamar la atención, no solo hacia sus amigos, ni a sus profesores sino hacia sus padres. Es un grito de desesperación para llamar a los ojos paternos pero ellos estan tan ocupados que ni un minuto de su tiempo dedican a su hijo. ¿Y este tipo de juego le parece gracioso¿no?, pues si mi vista y logica no me engaña es la unica manera que una chica se digne a prestar atención a los picos que tiene por cabello. En verdad es triste, de veras que lo es, como un joven puede hacer actos tan ridulos y absurdos para llamar la atención de unos cuantos.

-¿Solo para llamar la atención?- se asombro el Hakaku y observo a su amigo. El pobre Ginta sintió un puñalada en el corazón como un tipo como ese lograba deducir cosas tan ciertas, tan secretas que si las dijiera su apreciables y viles amigos le tacharia de debil, de cobarde, de niña y demas adjtivos calificativos.

- Para terminar usted señor Hakaku- observo el nerd al ultimo de los torturadores de su amiga- el mas deplorable de este grupo, estoy seguro que si uno de sus infaustos amigos le propusiera lanzarse a un pozo, usted con la sonrisa mas grande el mundo se lanzaria, con el fin de no perder a las unicas amistades que tiene por muy viles que sean. Su rostro me muestra que su nivel de socializar es casi nulo, que depende de otros para este fin...

-¡Ya callate!- le grito Mousse - ¡Ginta¡Hakaku¡Larguémonos antes de que parta en dos el rostro a este nerd!- después con el mismo enojo se dirigió al nerd nuevamente- ¡Pero recuerda Miroku, no la puedes cuidar por siempre!

-Quizás no pueda señor "no correspondido" pero si es necesario le diré a **la comunidad del laboratorio** que proteja a mi noble amiga de sus chantajes.

-¡Si¡Vamonos!¡El príncipe de los nerds no nos dejara en jugar en paz!- grito Ginta quien después observo a Kagome- ¡Si el ratón cayo en la trampa una vez volverá a caer en la proxima!

Así lo tres chicos enojados y sobresaltados antes los comentarios acertados de Miroku, se fueron a paso lento. Kagome logro recobrar la compostura y comenzo a levantar uno a uno los libros que habia tirado mientras una o dos lagrimillas se le escapaban.

-¡Soy una tonta!- se reprocho- ¡Siempre caigo en las trampas de Mousse !

-Tranquila Kagome- respondio Miroku con toda la calma del mundo mientras ayudaba a recoger algunos libros del suelo- Ya, recuerda lo hecho, hecho esta y lo que sera, sera. Voy a pedirle a **Lobito **que te enseñe a dar patadas al puro estilo de Jacki-chan para que les des una tunda a esos abusivos.

-Gracias lider- agradeció Kagome al tiempo que ajustaba sus lentes y mostraba sus frenos envosando una linda sonrisa.

-¡Ay Kagome!- suspiro el pelinegro quien acomodo la pilita de libros sobre las manos de su amiga- Me comento **El brujo** que ese Mousse te hizo lo mismo la semana pasada y al parecer no es la primera vez que estas en sus juegos. ¿Por qué dejaste que te hagan eso?

-Es que creí...- dijo la chiquilla con tono muy triste- creí... que ahora si era sincero...

-Debes ser mas observadora. En este mundo hay muchas personas como ellos, que siempre se divierte con el dolor ajeno, si te ven tirado te pisa y repisan hasta que su risa se acaba en un gran ¡JA!, quizás yo no sea la persona mas correcta para juzgarlos pero odio todo tipo de injusticia ¿Por qué existe el abuso?¿Acaso no somos todos iguales?. Así que si de nuevo un tipo como esos se te vuelve a acerca harás lo siguiente: Caminaras derecho y no le harás caso, fingirás que no existe, si es muy insistente le darás un empujo para ponerle en advertencia.

-Pareces mi hermano mayor...- dijo Kagome al ver como Miroku se preocupaba por ella.

-Pues bien podría serlo, así que mas cuidado Kagome no dudo que mas tarde ese baboso de Mousse use a otro de sus amigotes para que caigas en la misma trampa, así que ten ojo avizor. Recuerda que debes guiarte por tus instintos sobre todo Si una persona te da mala espina has lo que te recomendé.

-Si lo intentare líder- sonrió la joven después pregunto- ¿y que es lo que haces aquí?.

-Es que lobito me pidió ayuda en una de sus nuevas teorías- respondió- ¿Y tu que haces con tanto libro?

-Es que lo iba a dejar a la biblioteca, estuve estudiando algo que nos dejo el profesor Keitarou.

-Voy al laboratorio- aseguro Miroku- pero observando que estas en precaria situación te acompañare a la biblioteca.

De esta manera ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Kagome dejo rápidamente toda la pila de libro en la mesa del encargado y salio enseguida pues su amigo se quedo a fuera. Cuando Kagome regreso, observo a Miroku quien recargado sobre el barandal estaba hojeando delicadamente su cuaderno.

-Parece una historia prometedora- dijo el líder sin dejar de ver el cuaderno- hay un poco de influencia de Tolkien, pero es muy novedoso... Tus dibujos son muy buenos, siento que con una manita de gato podría quedar mejor...

Kagome me sintió algo apenada, a muy pocas personas le mostraba su trabajo entre ellas estaba el profesor Keitarou Urashima, quien le aseguraba que si ella quería podría intentar mostrar su trabajo en una de las grandes editoriales en Tokio, como **Jump comic **o **Shonen manga **y muy probablemente ella podría publicar su primer manga, pero la pobre chiquilla sentía muchísimo miedo al rechazo de un trabajo que le ha llevado mas de cuatro meses, una novela (pues primero la escribió) y después el diseño de sus personajes, cosas de las cuales estaba sumamente orgullosa.

-Tus dibujos me recuerdan mucho a **una amiga **de la universidad ¿Sabes?- retomo palabra el líder de los ñoños- Su estilo no esta muy lejos del tuyo, aunque a ella le gusta mas las tramas futuristas y los triángulos cerrados de amor como en las obras de **Katsura**. -suspiro- lastima que algunas cosas por mas cercas que las tengamos al mismo tiempo estén tan lejos...

-¿Qué quiste decir?- le interrogo su amiga.

-Nada mi noble amiga, nada. Solo que a veces lo que unen las personas el destino lo separa. Voy a ir al laboratorio ¿me acompañas?- le devolvió su cuaderno a Kagome al tiempo que ella afirmaba con una cabeza- pues vamos, en el camino me hablas sobre tu prominente obra.

Así ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio del frente, en donde se encuentra el laboratorio.

-Bueno que puedo decirte sobre lo que este cuadernito con la imagen del guapísimo Link guarda, desde hace mucho (como sabes) me ha gustado las historias de calabozos y dragones, no por nada ya he leído todo lo escrito por Tolkien desde El Hobbit hasta el Señor de los Anillos, eso sin descartar las obras de Timun Max con su excelente aventura épica de las runas elficas, las crónicas de Narnia de S. Lewis y todos aquellos libros de literatura fantástica que muy amablemente me ha prestado el profesor Urashima. Cuando por primeras vez me plante crear mi propia historia, me costo mucho trabajo generar algo innovador. Pase varios días en vela, buscando alguna idea original hasta que una día después de que mi prima me llevara a un exposición donde había unas magnificas pinturas y esculturas de ángeles comencé a formular argumento y el mundo de **Riviera_: La tierra prometida. _**Asgard, el reino de los dioses y Utgard, el mundo de los demonios... entro en una guerra conocida como el Ragnarok y el mundo entro un violento estado de caos. La guerra estaba a punto de ganada por los demonios cuando los dioses con su ultimo aliento rompieron el antiguo sello y crearon a los ángeles de alas negras quienes pusieron fin a la invasión demoníaca. Y pasaron mil años de quietud, pero al parecer lo demonios están por emerger nuevamente a través del mundo de Riviera, la creación de los dioses quienes murieron en el Ragnarok, así que los siete magos, los mas próximos a los dioses, tomaron la difícil decisión de salvar Asgard y optaron por activar el divino poder de la destrucción conocido como "La Retribución". Así que dos ángeles descendieron hacia Riviera.- Kagome tomo aire y prosiguió- En este caso el personaje protagonista es Ein, un ángel enviado por los dioses junto a su compañero Ledah y su familiar Rose (una gatita negra con alas), para ir al legendario mundo de Riviera y acabar con los demonios que allí han surgido antes de que vuelvan a suceder las catástrofes de antaño. Sin embargo, parece que se oculta un motivo mucho más oscuro tras estos acontecimientos.  
Ein encontrará nuevos aliados, tengo contemplado una espadachina de cabello verde llamada Fía, una Arquera llamada Lina, la hermosa bruja escarlata a quien llamare Cierra y Serene la ultima de la raza de Ark (una chica con alitas de murciélago) quienes fueron destruidos por la temible ángel Malice. En fin, Ein descubrirá poco a poco la verdad, abriéndose paso a través de las hordas de demonios usando su arma sagrada, la Diviner "Einherjar".

Miroku se quedo observando a su amiga en todo el camino, Kagome hablaba con tal energía de aquella historia que estaba creando que podía trasmitir eso mismo a quien la estuviera escuchando.

-Yo quiero en esta historia pueda reflejar, la amistad, el amor, que el destino no lo predispone los dioses sino uno mismo- finalizo la chica.

-Se ve que le estas poniendo todo el animo del mundo a esto, estoy seguro que será un gran existo cuando te decidas a publicarlo- sonrió el líder de los nerds.

-¡Pero que dices!- dijo Kagome muy asustada- ¡Como crees que yo voy a publicar esto, aun no esta ni al mitad!¡Además no le llegaría ni a los talones a los grandes escritores fantásticos, este trabajo es para mi y solo para mi!¡Y lo compartiré solo con mis amigos!

-Mira ahí esta el laboratorio- reitero Miroku al ver las ventanas.

Apenas asomo la figura del nerd sobre las primeras ventanas del laboratorio cuando la puerta de este se abrió dejando ver a un joven castaño quien sonreía mucho, gustoso por que el viejo líder llegara.

-¡Que onda Líder!- saludo el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Kagome que agradable sorpresa creí que ya te habías ido, pero tienes los ojos rojos...¿Qué te paso?

-Hola lobito- saludo Miroku y después explico- Es que el abusivo de Mousse y sus amigos comenzaron a molestar a nuestras noble amiga.

-¡Malditos!- exclamo el castaño- Kagome por que no regresaste al laboratorio y me dijiste, yo muy gustosamente le hubiera dado su merecido a esos infelices.

-Pero fue una suerte que nuestro buen Miroku llegará- dijo Kagome agradecida- si el no hubiera llegado no sé cuanto tiempo me hubiera quedado ahí, así que dejemos eso atrás, me comento el líder que estas trabajando en una nueva teoría, espero no incomodarlos con mi presencia.

-Para nada Kagome- le aseguro el castaño- entra mas mejor, bien entremos en nuestro querido laboratorio que es necesario que vea mis avances, estoy seguro líder que esto es algo innovador, por seguro mi teoría revolucionar el futuro en mi área.

Así los tres entraron al laboratorio, en este parte me es preciso, querido lector, hablar un poco sobre este lugar y sus pequeños inquilinos (de los cuales conoceremos sus identidades mas adelante). Este laboratorio es la madriguera, por así decirlo, de cinco inseparables amigos, los cuales podríamos denominar como el grupo mas extraño dentro las unidades tribales dentro de la preparatoria. Desde hace cerca de 2 años este lugar ha sido ocupado y reclamado por este pequeño grupo siempre bajo los agudos ojos de la encargada del laboratorio la señorita _Mitsumi Otohime_, quien ha adoptado como a sus sobrinos a cada uno de los miembros de esta comunidad, dejando que ellos use casi a su antojo las instalaciones del mismo para sus mas extraños y raros experimentos, que pueden ir desde el creación de una nueva teoría en matemáticas hasta aquellos que alguna vez pusieron en peligro las instalaciones, es preciso recordar que un inepto líder hizo por poco explotar su pequeño cuartel. Pero a Kagome jamás le disgusto los tipos de excentricidades de la comunidad, es mas le agrada sus extraños juegos, sus comentarios totalmente incomprensibles, sus locos y quizás poco seguros experimentos, ellos eran lo mas cercano a lo que ella podría llamar amigos.

-Hola Mitsumi- saludo Miroku a la encargada quien sonrió al contemplar al joven egresado.

-¡Miroku!¡Cuánto tiempo!- se alegro la encargada quien dejo lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora para atender al recién llegado- ¿Cómo te trata la universidad?

-Pues para ser mi segundo semestre nada mal, lo único que es pesado es escribir para la gaceta.

-¡No me digas que ahora escribes para la gaceta Miroku!- se sorprendió de sobremanera Kagome.

-Sip- le respondió el castaño- a que no sabias que el lider dejo desde hace un rato los tubos de ensayo, los matrazes, los mecheros y todo lo que tiene que ver con ciencia en rincón de su cuarto. Sip, a veces mi primo y el **Shaman **le reclaman por el cambio tan drástico...

Entonces para sorpresa de todos, Kagome comenzó a reírse como lo hacen las niñitas tímidas, tapándose con una boca la mano intentando guardar disimulo, con la intención de no ofender a sus amigo.

-¿Qué es tan graciosos?-pregunto Mitsumi- Si nos cuentas el chiste nosotros también reímos.

-Es que- respondió Kagome- de repente me recordé cuando intento hacer pintura invisible y todo el laboratorio se inundo de humo...Ahora me lo imagino en la imprenta de su escuela, lleno de tinta y la solo imagen me hizo reír...

Los tres se observaron mutuamente intentando encontrar algo de gracia a las imagines que Kagome decía pero ninguno comprendió nada.

-Y luego dices que no eres rara...-inquirió Mitsumi observado su computadora.

-Bueno, dejémonos de bromas y chistes sin sentido- sugirió **lobito** desconcertado y rascándose la nuca-Vamos líder es tiempo de que le demuestre mi nueva teoría, con su permiso Mitsumi estaremos en el otro lab. ¡Líder!¡Kagome!¡Vamos!

-Mitsumi se despido de sus inquilinos con la mano y volvió al tedioso trabajo de capturar los últimos cambios dentro del laboratorio. Kagome y Miroku pasaron al otro laboratorio siguiendo al castaño quien tenia un desastre de hojas en las bastas y largas mesas, en el pizarrón blanco estaban escritas un sin fin de formulas matemáticas que producían en Kagome un dolor de cabeza ya que nunca fue buena para esa materia.

-Disculpen el desorden he estado trabajando en mi teoría desde la mañana- después de hacer esta declaración el joven matemático se dedico a buscar algo entre el desastre de papeles hasta sacar un fólder de color azul, el cual le entrega a Miroku- léalo líder, estoy seguro que usted se sorprenderá con los avances que he hechos desde que nos vimos en la casa de mi primo el día del Rol. Pronto, ya lo vera, le ganare a la **floresita salvaje**.

-¿**Floresita salvaje**?- se pregunto Kagome muy intrigada.

Miroku leyó paciente y tranquilamente las escasas hojas que el fólder contenía, a cada hojeada sonreía, al parecer el contenido del trabajo era de su total agrado.

-Eres sorprendente **lobito**- le felicito el líder estrechándole la mano- es sin duda un hallazgo fascínate, sin duda, un nuevo éxito en estudio de probabilidad, es un conjunto tan lógico para determinar la fase toma. ¿cómo lograste deducir esto? La ecuación de probabilidad en una fase de toma del duelo de monstruos es 5/40-1 ¡OH! Si tienes 3 magos oscuros en un deck la ecuación se puede aplicar en 3/35-1, ósea, la probabilidad es de 0.0857 ¡Que acertado! Esto sin duda, es una teoría del duelo de alto nivel aplicada puede tener resultados devastadores.

-¡Teoría del duelo!- casi se cae Kagome al saber de lo que trataba el documento, observo con mucho asombro a ambos chicos después observo el pizarrón y nuevamente fijo sus vista en los chicos-¡No digas que todas esas ecuaciones son para un simple juego de cartas!

Ambos nerds rieron estúpidamente ante el comentario.

-¡Si!-contestaron ambos al unisón un poco avergonzados.

-Bueno son nerds - suspiro la pelinegra al tiempo que ajustaba sus lentes de fondo de botella- pero no exageren tanto...

-¡Es que tu no lo comprendes!¡Es una cuestión de orgullo, de honor!- pronunció **lobito** con gran rebato-¡Debo ganarle!

-¿Ganarle?- le pregunto Kagome mas intrigada-¿A quien?

-A esa mocosa... Como me hace rabiar con solo recordarla...- silencio el **soberbio lobo**.

-A Kinomoto- recordó estúpidamente Miroku metiendo la pata si querer.

-¡Kinomoto!- se sorprendió la pelinegra al escuchar el nombre de su amiga- Yo la conozco, es muy buena chica, es amable, decidida, positiva; siempre que puede me ayuda con mis estudios.

-Yo diría todo lo contrario- refunfuñó **lobito **al escuchar el apellido de su Némesis.

-Vamos lobito, no es tan mala como tu crees hasta habla bien de ti- agrego la chica quien sorprendió al soberbio matemático.

-¿En serio?

-Si, en serio- sonrió Kagome- siempre se la pasa hablando de ti: "Fíjate Kagome que ayer me tope con Shaoritan, fíjate que la otra vez nos peleamos, fíjate que le gane en su juego de cartas"-ese comentario lo siento como un golpe al hígado el pobre castaño pero siguió escuchando- "Que Shaoran esto, que Shaoran aquello" En fin deberías hacerle caso...

-¿Hacerle caso¿En que?

-No te has dado cuenta- se impresiono enormemente la pelinegra.

-¿Darme cuenta?- se pregunto el castaño observado hacia varios lados.

-De nada..- dijo Kagome decepcionada al notar que ese seria un caso perdido.

-Mejor olvida lo que escuchaste lobito- le indico Miroku- lo mejor es concentrarnos en esta nueva teoría, así podras vencer a la florecieta salvaje.

De repente el rostro de Kagome se torno pálido al ver los primero rayos rojizos atravesar las ventanas del laboratorio indicando que el día estaba apunto de dar fin.

-¡Ay es tardísimo!- expreso la pelinegra al notar la tarde -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 6:00 p.m.- contesto el castaño observando su reloj de mano.

-¡Ay es tardísimo!- se agito la pelinegra-¡Ay es tardísimo¡Tardísimo¡Mi mamá me va regañar!¡Lobito, lider ya me voy que si no me cuelgan!

Cuando Kagome aun no había terminado de decir esto, la puerta del laboratorio se había cerrado dejando a los dos miembros de la comunidad atónitos por la impresiónate velocidad que su amiga había alcanzado, incluso la encargada se quedo con media mano en el aire pues la pelinegra había salido tan rápido que no reparo en ella.

-A veces pienso que la vida de Kagome se parece mucho a eso animes de la tele- reflexiono el castaño mientras observaba al Lider Nerd.

-Claro- sonrió Miroku- pero seria un anime con muchas ocurrencia y dificultades de todo tipo, ya sabes típica historia de la chica sin popularidad que de repente encuentra a sus príncipe azul y es feliz para siempre jamás...

Ambos se observaron...

-Pero es Kagome- dijeron ambos al unisón.

En ese instante Kagome estaba cruzando la explanada principal, sosteniendo en su pecho con mucha fuerza su cuaderno, suponía mentalmente todo lo que su querida madre le diría sobre la importancia de mantener sus promesas cuando pronto, ella se estrelló con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Ah! _–_ se quejo con algo de malestar en "sus partes traseras" mientras recogía su cuaderno, de repente de se dio cuenta que en el suelo había algo.

-¡Que estupida eran mis tacos!¡Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar tacos en Tokio!- dijo una voz indignada y claramente molesta.

Al buscar dueño de tan estrepitosa voz, se encontró con la mirada de un joven de larga cabellera plateada amarrada en un coleta, sus dorados ojos cubierto por unos lentes denotaban un profunda molestia ante la perdida de su almuerzo. En ese preciso momento a la mente de nuestra cegatona protagonista regresaron las palabras de su ñoño amigo: _Si te vuelven a molestar caminaras derecho y no le harás caso, fingirás que no existe, si es muy insistente le darás un empujo para ponerle en advertencia. _Observo los rasgos caninos del joven enojado frente de ella, todo en el, sin duda, le hacia ver como un colega del detestable Mousse. Por lo tanto aplico con todo el rigor del mundo el consejo que su amigo le había dado.

-¡Oye me debes unos tacos!- reclamo el extraño mas enojado pero ella no se digno a hablarle, solo siguió su camino sin ver atrás hasta que sintió el pulso de una mano en su hombro e instintivamente lo empujo sin medir su fuerza, una solo cosa estaba en su mente al ver al joven quien tenia en el suelo y era que nunca mas caería en una de las trampas del infame Mousse, no señor, no caería en el juego del gato y el ratón nunca mas.

Cuando el joven levanto su vista buscando a su agresora, esta ya estaba cruzando la salida del instituto, se enfureció mas cuando observo donde había caído¡OH desgracia! Sus pantalones nuevos tenia olor a tacos.

-¡Que onda **Híbrido**!- saludo el castaño al ver entrar al peliplateado al laboratorio- ¿por qué tan sucio?¿y los tacos?

-Es que una loca choco conmigo y tiro nuestra preciado alimento, para colmo de males la muy maldita me empuja cuando con todo el derecho del mundo le reclame un disculpa y el costo de nuestro almuerzo **lobito**- contesta disgustado y después observa al pelinegro quien estaba analizando delicadamente unos apuntes en la mesa.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo el castaño y después se dirigió al chico de la mesa- ¡Lider creo que le falle con los tacos!

-No me digas que ese joven es el susodicho líder de los nerds del laboratorio- sonrió el peliplateado- Este muchacho siempre habla de usted, no lo niego es un placer conocer a un leyenda de este lugar las investigaciones que dejo ha sido un apoyo fundamental para mis grandes propósitos. También **el brujo **me han comentado su gran habilidad en el ajedrez, espero pronto aceptar una reta con un nuevo miembro de este lugar pero que descuidado soy mi nombre es Inuyasha Hanyou...

-Pero mejor dile **El Híbrido**- rió lobito al pronunciar el apodo de su nuevo amigo.

-**El Híbrido **¿Por qué?- pregunto el líder nerd.

-Por que es **medio bestia **para jugar duelo de monstruos y para un sin fin de cosas mas- se carcajeo el castaño.

-¡Ya cállate lobito!- le observo inquisitoriamente el híbrido- que sino llamo a la **florecita salvaje. **

Miroku observo a sus amigos discutir, sin duda, eso le traía recuerdos después cerro los ojos y pensó en lo que tenia que escribir, quizás estaba perdido el tiempo con la **antología** pero eso ahora era lo que menos importaba...

_Continuara..._

**Extra del Extra: Biografia super especial **

**Nombre:** Kagome Higurashi

**Edad:** 18 años.

**Signo:**Piscis.

**Personaje de literatura fantástica favorito:**Arwin la princesa Elfa quien renuncio a la inmortalidad de su raza por el amor a un hombre (en este caso lord Aragón, mendigo afortunado ¬o¬) en El Señor de los Anillos.

**Ocupación:** Estudiante de tercer semestre de preparatoria, a veces tiene que ayudar su mamá e abuelo con los cuidados del templo el cual atienden.

Ella es la protagonista de esta historia y se caracteriza por ser una persona sensible, emotiva, alegre, impresionable, soñadora y creativa. Por desgracia es muy idealista y en ocasiones el mundo real les resulta demasiado duro y desagradable. Para evadirse de esta realidad poco grata a veces se encierran en su propio sueños y fantasía, gracias a lo cual ha estado creado una historia fantástica que es su mayor orgullo y quien sabe quizás y hasta en escritora se convierte. También es una persona saben escuchar, es capaces de ver todas las caras de un problema y por lo general se muestran compasiva con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Su mayor pasatiempo es leer (novelas de fantasía épica), escribir y ver anime, usualmente siempre que puede se junta con la comunidad del laboratorio. A veces la molestan chicos sin corazón por la única razón de dejarse llevar por exterior de una persona y no por su interior. ¿Qué extrañas aventuras tendrá nuestra protagonista en los siguientes capítulos?

_**Notas del autor:**_

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te doy las gracias por leer, esperando que este fic sea de tu agrado y si lo fue puedes dejar un Rewin con tu critica, opinión, se agradecen.

Pero antes de irme algunos tecnicismo:

**La comunidad del laboratorio: **La definimos simplemente como un grupo de selectos nerd de distintas series (quienes me reclaman que les escriba una historia por cada miembro) que espero haya logrado descubrí sus identidad, sino en próximos capítulos sus singulares personalidades saldrán a flote.

Y tan tan se acabo este capitulo, como dice porky: Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
